


The Remedy

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fitz imbibes copious amounts, Jemma has a lame boyfriend, also kind of a spoiler for 5x17, but like not really, drunk Fitz wants what sober Fitz can't admit he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Fitz is alone while Simmons is out on a date and decides it's time to get his drink on. Maybe he gets a little too much drink on, so it's Simmons to the rescue.





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I kind of gave myself this idea after hearing Deke's drug-induced ramblings, but it legit sounded like something a drunk Fitz would say/think. And then I couldn't stop thinking about it, so this was born. Sorry/not sorry.

Leo Fitz was getting completely smashed. He could feel the alcohol seeping through his body. He knew this was a sign he should stop, but he couldn’t stop. Or wouldn’t stop. Was there any difference at this point?

His best friend, his partner in crime, Jemma Simmons was out with her boyfriend Milton. Ugh. The mere thought of his name name Fitz cringe. He wasn’t even completely sure why. Not that there wasn’t a list of 1,000 reason why Milton didn’t deserve Simmons. For one thing, his intellect couldn’t even come close to hers. No one’s could though really. Except for Fitz. 

Also Milton was just soooo boring. The complete opposite of Simmons. When she walked in the room, she was all smiles and sunshine. She made everything better. And now she was out there somewhere laughing it up with Milton. 

Fitz reached for another drink, but he hesitated slightly. Was drinking this much really a good idea? He should have just gone out like Simmons. He wasn’t unpopular. He had his fair share of interested persons. It never worked out though. Fitz always found himself just wishing he could be hanging out with Simmons instead. That’s where he didn’t have to work so hard to make conversation. Where he could be himself all the time. It was comfortable. Basically it was everything Fitz wanted.

He supposed that he knew it had to change sometime. Eventually they would find romantic partners and want to spend time with them. Or would they? Why couldn’t they things just continue the way they were? Fitz and Simmons, the best science partners around. Hours in the lab followed by hours at home just enjoying each other’s company. And if it turned into something more…

Fitz shook his head. He definitely needed another drink.

As if summoned by Fitz’s thoughts, Simmons appeared with Milton close behind. Fitz groaned. Just what he didn’t need. At the sight of her friend, Simmons immediately lit up and waved at him.

“Fitz! I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said with a smile. This smile was followed by a slight cringe as she got closer to him. “Oh woooow, you reek! How much have you had to drink?”

Truthfully, Fitz has lost count a while ago. “Ummm...one-teen-one?”

Simmons’s eyes widened. “Oh dear, this is even worse than I thought. Can you even walk?”

“‘Course I can Simmons,” Fitz replied. His attempt to stand proved to be less than successful, and he found himself being supported by Simmons. He slung an arm around her shoulders, thinking to himself how natural it felt. He wondered if he could just keep it there forever.

“Well, that settles that. You’re coming home with me Fitz,” Simmons said. “You are certainly in no condition to be left alone tonight.”

Milton looked confused. “But our date…?”

Simmons looked at him in surprise. “Well obviously it’s over.”

Milton gave a sigh, but he did exactly as he was told and turned to leave. Fitz gave Milton’s back a smug smile. Best Friend-1, Boyfriend- 0.

Fitz and Simmons walked slowly back to Simmons’s room. Fitz rather enjoyed the walk, relishing the closeness with Simmons. Well, some of the time he was. The rest of the time he was concentrating on trying to walk. It proved to be a more difficult task than he had anticipated.

They got to her room just in time. Fitz could feel the bile rising in his throat, and he made it to her toilet just in time to rid himself of the contents of his stomach. He sat down heavily next to the toilet, ready to make a night of it. So much for his evening with Simmons.

“Oh Fitz,” Simmons sighed. She brought him a cool washcloth and sat down beside him. 

Fitz’s mind was all jumbled. Instead of his usual numbers and figures, all he could think about was the girl sitting next to him. “Simmons, have I ever told you you’re the best?”

Simmons smiled. “Even if you have I could stand to hear it again.”

“You are the greatest person to ever live Simmons.” Fitz knew he was rambling, but he meant every word. He had never quite figured out what he had done to deserve her friendship, but he was never happier than when he was with her.

He watched her as she leaned her head against the wall and close her eyes. So was so beautiful. Why had he never really seen this? His drunken mind was filled with thought his sober mind never allowed to surface. He just wanted to smash his lips against hers and move them around. Repeatedly. He knew there was a word for that, but he couldn’t place it at the moment.

Simmons opened her eyes to see him staring at her. “Are you ok?” she asked with a hint of concern. 

“I’m fine,” Fitz said a bit dreamily. “And so are you Simmons.” He laughed a bit at his own joke.

“What’s that?” Simmons asked with a tilt of the head.

“Nothing,” Fitz replied, closing his eyes. He could feel exhaustion starting to build, but he knew he had one more thing he had to say. Before he lost his drunken courage. “Jemma, you are so beautiful.” With that Fitz gave in to his sleepiness and began to snore slightly, the toilet seat providing a hard (and unhygienic) pillow for his head.

The next morning Fitz woke up with a splitting headache, confused as to where he was. He was curled up on the floor of a bathroom with a pillow and blanket, but he had no memory as to how he had gotten there. He blinked a few times trying to bring something to the surface. Oddly enough it was the smell of the pillow that really brought him back to reality. It smelled of Simmons’s hair product, and slowly pieces of last night’s drinking adventures came back to him.

The sound of Fitz stirring immediately brought Simmons to his side. “How are you feeling this morning?” she asked cheerfully.

Fitz just groaned in response.

“I figured as much,” Simmons laughed. “Here, I brought you the best hangover cure the old wives’ tales on the internet could provide.” She handed him a foul looking concoction.

Fitz forced himself to drink it, and was pleased to discover it wasn’t half bad. “Hey Simmons, I didn’t do anything embarrassing last night, did I?”

Simmons laughed. “Oh no, you were perfectly sweet. You even told me I was beautiful.”

“Ah, well I’m sure you already knew I thought that?” Fitz groaned inwardly. Had his drunk self tried to flirt with Simmons?

“Should I have?” Simmons asked.

“Everyone thinks you’re beautiful Simmons,” Fitz replied with a vague wave of his hand.

“Well I don’t know about that. But it is very nice to hear it,” Simmons said with her usual Simmons smile.

Fitz sipped some more of the hangover cure. Interestingly it seemed to be working. Or maybe it was just having Simmons near that was the real remedy. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. Even though he hadn’t said anything too stupid, he still felt a little awkward. “Hey Simmons, thank you.”

“For what?” she asked with raised eyebrows.

“For taking care of me. I’m sorry you had to cut your date with Milton short.”

Simmons chuckled. “Oh it’s no problem. To tell you the truth I’m thinking of ending it with him. He agrees with everything I say. It’s boring. I’d much rather spend my time talking with you.”

This made Fitz smile. “You mean arguing with me?”

“No, talking with you,” she said with an emphatic nod of her head. “Sometimes loudly, but it’s still talking.”

Fitz sighed. Sober Fitz was beginning to remember more of what drunk Fitz had been thinking. It was unsettling to say the least. “Well I should probably get home. I could use a change of clothes. And a shower.”

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Simmons asked with only a slight hint of concern in her voice.

Fitz smiled back at her. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. You hangover cure was actually rather effective. Just one of your many hidden talents.”

“Well thank you. Come back as soon as you’re presentable. I’ll make you a proper morning-after-drinking meal.” Simmons was positively beaming, and Fitz felt his heart leap a bit. Maybe drunk Fitz wasn’t completely out of his system.

“Sure thing,” he promised.

Walking home, Fitz couldn’t help but cringe at the things his inebriated self has been thinking. Of course he didn’t want to kiss Simmons. They were best friends. Still, the fact that she was going to break up with Milton did brighten his day. Romantic feelings or not, drunk Fitz was right about one thing: Simmons was all that he needed.


End file.
